


Welcome to the team

by orphan_account



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Temporary Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Minor Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, Team Bonding, Teambuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Carol-centric snippets that I imagine to be the background building part of the movie as we never got enough character interactions. There's only so much they can do so I'm not complaining but here's my queen being a part of something bigger than herself. Strictly movie verse. No slash.I don't own any of these characters no matter how much I wish I did.Spoilers ahead, obviously. All input from any side is appreciated so feel free to comment.





	1. Steve Rogers/Captain America

To take what happened as an accomplishment felt near to impossible for Carol. Not with the faces around her, never speaking if not about the problems of the world, never smiling .. not for a second giving themselves the time of the day. And how could they? She wouldn't go to the lengths of saying she understands what this feels like but she does get it. When they lost an entire bunch, she did loose the one person who showed her what she's capable of. Well, at least paved a way for her if not much. And to think about it.. about Fury.. his last thoughts being of her as he pressed the button with all the hope in the world or a prayer to whosoever was concerned. Hope. Prayer. Nick- who's gone. Who counted on her to make it right.

 

Carol punched the wall before she could realize or stop herself. A dent.. wait no. That looks worse than a dent. It's been going around a lot lately anyways.. dents from punches of anguish and exasperation whatever you wanna call it. Maybe it's better for her to leave. Thanos is dead. They did it. Now she can go. They don't need her around. Not right now. Some other planet might. Right? 

 

"Danvers?"

 

Carol withdrew the breathe she didn't realize she was holding as she turned around to face the captain. Their captain. Her's too. Maybe. She doesn't know. Is she a part of the team? Does she NEED to be a part of a team? 

 

"Captain. Do you need anything?"

 

"Steve's just fine.. we're not on a mission right now."

 

"I uhh.. I don't really know how to say this but it's not like you don't know already. I-"

 

"Yea.. yea I know. And I understand. The job's done and you have a lot going on", he uncrossed his elbows and pointed up then crossed them again, "up there".

 

Carol nodded and half smiled. She didn't know how this is gonna look. How this is supposed to look. She just needs to go. To get her mind off of Fury. Maria. Monica. She doesn't wanna know because knowing would only make it .... Knowing would make it true and right now it's better if she just keeps on going like she's been doing it for the last few decades. Believing they're okay.

 

"He really was quite a piece", Steve decided to break the silence. 

 

"The best of them I ever knew."

 

"Listen.. Carol. If it helps.. you don't need-"

 

"With all due respect .. Steve.. we both know we don't need that unreliable optimism none of us in this quarter believe in."

 

Steve chuckled. Then walked across the room to sit on the chair. Carol signed and frowned at the floor for few seconds just to look deep in thought but even she couldn't resist the aching itch to let it all out. She walked towards him, dragging a chair Infront of him and sat down, clearly getting his message. Steve was giving her a soft smile and blue eyes with depths of understanding. 

 

"He trusted me. His last thoughts as he.. as he turned ash .. me. I don't know what he was thinking. Maybe he hoped I was the one who's going to save them. Maybe he wished. Maybe he knew and he was wrong."

 

"If we're talking about the same person here.. I don't know Fury to ever make a single mistake or be wrong about someone."

 

THAT Carol laughed at. "Then we're talking about two completely different people. Nick, when I met him.. was what you can call a five year old figuring out how to work a toaster." 

 

Steve raised his eyebrows even if he wasn't entirely surprised "well.. everybody has a start. Although he did have an eagle's eye when it came to choice of character. Always knew who to trust and with what."

 

"That he did", Carol smiled and looked at Steve knowing there's more than just the word 'Captain' that made them relate to this- whatever this is. She sees what Fury most probably saw when he made the team. "He really did."

 

"So whatever Fury had in mind.. we'll never know. But here's what we know. We did what we could. We defended the world even if we couldn't save it. And we did it together. For the people we lost."

 

Carol clenched her jaw, her eyes burning with emotion she held back for so long. For their sake. For her sake. "Again with the heartfelt lectures" she said, her voice strained but the tone joking nonetheless. "Wonder how long you've been brainwashing them with these 'sunshines and rainbows' words." 

 

Steve smiled but his eyes didn't. And Carol knew the attempts were just as hard on him as everyone else to take it in. To move on. Something she knows they won't. How can they? She smiled back and nodded before starting to walk away.

 

"You do realize you're an Avenger, Danvers?"

 

She turned around with half a smug smile and said, "I believe I've always been, Captain."

 

"Welcome to the team."

 

If there was anything that could measure the warmth the words spread through her chest, it would surely exceed the sun. If Steve noticed the shakiness in her voice as she said "thank you", he decided to acknowledge that as the weight of the word and not the weight of what comes with it. This was home. And Carol very well understood the significance. She was a part of it now. She might not be as tight knit as they all are right now but the best she can do is stand alongside them. So when the world needs them, they'll be there. And when they need her, she'll sure as fuck be by their side.

                             -----------------


	2. Tony Stark/Ironman

Beautiful. That's one way to put it. Exceptionally breathtaking. The stars. Carol has been all over the universe but nothing looks close enough to be this comforting. She remembers the three Suns and two moons of Argor where she spent three earth months fighting against rogue asteroids that had previously destroyed the planet of Xanth. An entire planet of innocent living creatures she could've saved. Just like this one except it was half the planet. So much for the "new girl confidence" right? 

 

"Know any names?" 

 

Carol turned around to see Tony standing or.. holding himself up with the help of the IV stand with one hand and covering himself with a blanket with the other. She immediately walked towards him to help him back to bed when he raised a hand making the universal 'stop right there' signal. 

 

"You shouldn't be here. Let me help you back."

 

Tony just stared at her. Then looked back at the sky. "Wish I did", he said his voice a gruff whisper. 

 

Carol gave him a questioning look. She didn't know how to respond. Humans... she didn't understand and she's been away far too long. She was one but it was questionable how much about being human she actually remembers. 

 

She 'helped' him further into the balcony and they sat on the ground despite the presence of chair. Top class comfort, she's sure. She looked at him some more and decided to break the silence. "What'd you wish?" 

 

"That I knew the names", he turned to look at her and then turned back and pointed at the skies. "Those astrological names.. these.. constellations.."

 

Carol signed and said "I'm not sure if I do."

 

"S'okay"

 

She didn't have to look at Tony to know the moisture was already glistening his eyes. She only knows the state she found him in and how he'd been since. Other than that.. she can only guess it had something to do with the  _snap_. 

 

"But I do know some places I've been that I can tell.. even from down here now that the skies look cleaner", she immediately regretted those words because of what they implied. It had been a month since half of humanity was wiped out and only a few days ago did they kill Thanos. Tony needs time to recover and the last thing she wants is to set him off again. She thought for sometime before choosing her words and continued when she didn't get a reaction from the other side. 

 

"That there.. the dust collected around that one star. That's Vega Superior. Home to the agents of Vegan Star System. I've been in contact with them ever since Zenn-La was destroyed", Tony seemed to be invested in this ordeal with the way he looked at Carol and nodded and looked back at the star with inspecting eyes. Carol smiled.

 

"And to the right.. way above Vega Superior, the very tiny planet with almost no flicker at all? That's Quon. The home planet of... well, Quons."

 

Tony chuckled and then mentioned "I can't really see it but then again what difference would it make." He then turned and pointed somewhere left to the moon. "What about that giant ball?"

 

"Ceres. Think you guys already know about that 'giant ball'.."

 

Tony pursed his lips then nodded. Then he looked back at Carol. "What did he say?" 

 

Carol frowned.. confused by the randomness of the question. "Who?" 

 

"Thanos.. what did he say? Did he say something or did you guys just slam dunked his ass and chopped down his head. Maybe burnt his eyes out, you can do that can't you? You know what'd be swell? If you-"

 

"He was content", Carol interrupted. Though it didn't sound assured, it was almost as if she was just realizing that. "He had no fight left in him. Like he was complete.. like his purpose.. was served."

 

Tony drew a shaky breath. "Half of.. humanity. Half of living species all over earth. Kids saw their parents wither away. Parents who saw their kids ..."

 

"Real living people.. all gone and it took him a second. A ", Tony clicked his fingers together imitating a snap and dropped his hand. 

 

Carol bit at the insides of her cheeks to not let the emotions overwhelm her. Not right now. Her thoughts immediately went back to Maria and Monica and she looked away. Away from Tony. From the sky. She needs to do something. Maybe she needs to get away. Steve.. said he understood. And she knows she needs to go be it sooner or later. 

 

But right now she looked at Tony and saw defeat staring back at her in the eye. They won but somehow it didn't feel like that. 

 

"Stark.. you should go back to your room", Carol said trying her best not to sound hesitant like pestering a wild animal. 

 

Tony scoffed. "You saved my life, Danvers. Did I ever thank you for that?" 

 

"I did but I was sent by someone else. Someone in command who's first question to me was if I could find where you were. You know you might even know him enough to thank him yourself an-"

 

"Don't."

 

"Listen. Tony.. I know I have no right to get involved but-"

 

"You're right. You have no right to get involved", Tony stood up and walked with his IV drip stick. "Cap and I.. we'll be fine. Thank you anyways. We get along good enough. Don't ruin this."

 

After Tony left, Carol sighed and looked back up at the stars. "Wish I knew the names too", she said. Whatever it is that has them torn apart, they'll handle it. Right now she feels she's needed somewhere else. Sooner the better. Best before the nagging sense of dread about Monica withering away- no. 

 

It's time. She's needed. 

 

                             ------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally loved writing this one. And I love Carol Danvers with every cell in my body. Feel free to leave a comment to give me a piece of your mind. Hope y'all like it.


	3. Thor Odinson

Carol doesn't remember the last time she'd been this anxious. Let alone be able to reason with herself why. Dreams were a significant part of who she was. It wasn't a superpower nor was she some sort of prophecied hero. Dreams kept her human was why they were so important to her. Even when she had lost her memories decades ago when she ended up with the Kree, serving them AS one of their own.. her dreams kept taking her back to who she truly was. She can't say these dreams anchor her.. but they do keep reminding her of what it felt like. To have someone you care about. To have someone who loves you as much as you love them. 

 

 _Maria._ As though someone just said those words out loud but it was her voice in her own head. She tried to push it back. There's something much more important to be dealt with right now. She looked up to find herself staring back at her, eyes hollow, face grim. In simpler words she looked like shit. Felt like it too. She always was too emotional for her own good and having these powers only made it worse. Or better in some cases. At least she knew how to use it against her enemies. 

 

"You're leaving", a voice rang, gruff but loud. Carol almost jumped but settled herself down for a few seconds then turned around to face Thor. He was still wearing the same hoodie and sweats as he was the day image first met him. At least it looked the same. His words seemed more like a realization than a question. 

 

"Apologies. Stark keeps telling me I should learn to knock."

 

Carol half smiled. "Yea uhh", she looked down at herself and looked back up, extending her arms a bit as if the fact that she was wearing her suit should make it all obvious and said with a shrug "I am all packed up, aren't I". 

 

Thor nodded. To Carol, it looked like he wanted to say something but she dare not ask the God of Thunder in attempts of making casual conversation after only knowing him for less than two weeks. She realized they never really got the chance to talk or get to know each other but nobody really wanted to be a chatty Kathy these days. Tony talked. A lot. But Tony bid adieu few days ago so there's that.

 

"I understand", again.. his voice rang. Almost like Thunder damn, is it just her or do they all feel it? 

 

"I don't-"

 

"We might not have caught up on your past endeavors and I didn't want to ask because you certainly don't want to share. But I lost someone too. I lost my best friend and then I lost my brother. Saw him die in front of me actually. While I stood there and", he inhaled shakily.. "and did nothing".

 

He was quiet for some time but before Carol could find words he continued, "i lost half my people. Let them down and saw them perish infront of my eyes. Well my eye for i had just one. You see my older sister, Hela.. She stabbed me in the eye because she was a tad bit mad at our father for locking her away and not that I am complaining. I always wanted a sister who'd make me look presentable and teach me the ways of the Valkyries. Though I did-"

 

Carol laughed. She couldn't help it. It wasn't meant to be rude or insulted but that second the God of Thunder seemed like a five year old being eager to share what happened in school today and it was just unbelievably hilarious. 

 

"I'M sorry. Oh god I'm sorry I didn't mean to... it's just.. you-"

 

"It's fine."

 

"No no.. no it's not. You think I'm laughing at you but that's not- that was awful of me"

 

"Well.. now that you heard my part, I wanted to say that I understand you lost someone."

 

Carol's smile dropped. She stared at Thor a few good minutes before giving a shrug and a head tilt as if you say "what can we do"

 

"Fury.. he not only-"

 

"No. I wasn't referring to him. There's something else bothering you ever since we contacted you. Someone else."

 

Carol tried but she couldn't take her eyes off of Thor, who was staring at her dead in the eye seeking answers. A part of her wanted to punch him and scream at him what does he care. But a part was too lost to find words because of a sinking realization how much they care. These people she met only weeks ago. The few silent stares and knowing nods here and there with acknowledging gestures and constant checking in on her were enough to make her draw the conclusion to what Steve meant when he said "welcome to the team".

 

She looked down at her feet taking a few deep breaths and tried her best not to think about them or she might burst through the roof. "I don't even know if they're alive" she said but it was merely a whisper. 

 

This was the minute Thor decided to step into the room and walk up to Carol. He sat down on the corner of the bed and patted on the empty space as a gesture for her to sit. She shook her head and smiled, thinking to herself they're all the same.

 

"Your family?"

 

"Yeah. Yea she was. They both were", Carol knows she should say more as these weren't exactly helping Thor but she decided it's best to keep it that way. Thor on the other hand...

 

"Were? You just said you don't know if they're dead or alive. Maybe they aren't gone."

 

"Or maybe they are. It's better this way."

 

Thor chuckled. 

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing."

 

Carol frowned. "Why did you .. what was that about?"

 

Thor shrugged and said "nothing", smiling at her. Carol shook her head, "not nothing".

 

"You know I happen to know someone.. sitting two doors away from here. She is running search on another certain someone I know who also was like family. I myself don't know whether he survived or not. Either way.. biding goodbye with a finalty or seeing a familiar face smile back to me .. both sound like the weight of Valhalla would get lifted from my shoulders."

 

Carol continued to stare at Thor, her eyes welling up and throat constricted all the same. But she wouldn't look away. She won't say a word. Thor sighed as if to showcase his slight exasperation and patted Carol on her right shoulder. 

 

"I wish you safe passage and an adventurous few years of defending planets before be meet again, Carol Danvers."

 

Thor started walking away and Carol thought about Maria. About her smile. Voice. Laugh. The way her voice broke when she said "I though you were dead" all those years ago etched on her brain like an anchor holding a ship in place. Her suit. Red and blue. Monica's colours. Every fight she wins wearing her colours. Her cheeks were burning and here eyesight was blurry. Before she could stop herself she stood up and said "Maria and Monica Rambeau", her voice cutting through the room. She might as well have screamed. 

 

Thor stopped on his tracks and turned to face her. "Maria and Monica Rambeau" he echoed. She nodded. He nodded back with a smile and a mock two finger salute. 

 

"We shall meet again, Danvers"

 

"Counting on it, Odinson."

 

Thor smiled and walked out and Carol stared after him for a few minutes before walking out to the headquarters landing zone. She looked back at the building. The "A" shining bright even under the dull sky and thought "home". After all this is where she belonged. They trusted her and now its her turn to trust them back. 

 

                      ---------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this out of character? I hope not. Thank you for being here and leave a piece of your mind under the comments section it'll be VERY MUCH appreciated. 
> 
> And on a side note- i really wanna fight the Russos for what they did to thor. In the end the mightiest avenger was turned into a comic relief character. What a goodbye. Many more stories to be written. Many more complaints to be brought about.

**Author's Note:**

> All I can hope is for these to not feel OOC.. that's the worst thing anyone can possibly do if it's unintentional, at least in my opinion. So.. let me know if there's anything wrong.


End file.
